<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bold and Dark Poems by Adi Silver by TVDTOVAHPPJ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978758">Bold and Dark Poems by Adi Silver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDTOVAHPPJ/pseuds/TVDTOVAHPPJ'>TVDTOVAHPPJ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Sad poems - Fandom, Teenage life - Fandom, poems - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDTOVAHPPJ/pseuds/TVDTOVAHPPJ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of really dark poems that I wrote when I was in a very difficult phase. </p><p>Hours of angry scribbling, broken hearts and unheard screams have gone in this little project of mine to bring to you the saddest poems ever. I personally, find strength in the darkness and these lines inspire me to strive through.<br/>Hope you will find the same strength too...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Out of Breathe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I feel the air getting heavier<br/>
I feel the darkness seeping into my veins<br/>
I see my home, crumbling down<br/>
With me, still inside of it<br/>
The dust comes, across my face<br/>
The dirt i have been, breathing in</p><p> </p><p>And I want to, escape this hell<br/>
Run away, from these gates of pain<br/>
And I am running<br/>
From this dark cloud<br/>
I have been hunted, by the hell hounds<br/>
I have come so far<br/>
From the prison gates<br/>
And I am running now<br/>
Cause I am Out Of Breathe</p><p> </p><p>Don't want to do this anymore<br/>
Want to stop running from my home<br/>
I want some peace for me<br/>
Have courage, but no dignity<br/>
Want to stop this<br/>
But I got no will<br/>
Gotta stop paying<br/>
My lovers bills</p><p> </p><p>And I want to escape this hell<br/>
Run away from the gates of pain</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, everyone. This poem is to acknowledge all the ones out in the world who feel trapped in their own house, but would still miss it very much and cannot imagine anything bad happening it to. </p><p>This ones is for those who have conflicting feelings about about their home.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. No Regrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am looking back at my life<br/>I am seeing things that I never liked<br/>I see myself happier then<br/>And I wonder where I got lost</p><p> </p><p>But I got No Regrets<br/>I have made my choices<br/>And they don't include you, love<br/>And I hope you would forgive me</p><p> </p><p>I choose my life over you<br/>I won some game, but its of no use<br/>I lost myself in this worthless world<br/>I though I was right, but now I suck</p><p> </p><p>But, baby, I got No Regrets<br/>I have made my choices<br/>And they brought me here<br/>To who I am<br/>I don't have you<br/>But I am really fine</p><p> </p><p>Cause I got No Regrets</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, everyone. This poem is to acknowledge all the choices that i have made and will make in the future because of which I might lose some people that I care about. And I might miss them terribly. </p><p>But, I would be proud of those decisions regardless of their outcomes, because I was the one who made, no one else. And to be able to make these tough decisions and survive is what you should be proud of.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Get Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When your life sails, is going down<br/>There's now wind , to keep you around<br/>The lights are deeming<br/>The darkness is seeping in<br/>So, let out your fire<br/>And let it do its thing</p><p>Just Get Up, Get Up and<br/>Make a mess<br/>Get Up, Get Up and<br/>Wreck this place<br/>Get Up, Get Up and<br/>Lets have some fun</p><p>Just Get Up , Get Up <br/>You don't have to lose<br/>Get Up, Get Up and<br/>Kill the pain<br/>Get Up , Get Up and <br/>Let your life begin</p><p>You have just got, your life on the road<br/>If you have got a fire, then let it grow<br/>You have got some pain,<br/>Then face it bold<br/>You have got some memories, <br/>Make them strong</p><p>And, if still the darkness is seeping in<br/>Then let your fire do its thing</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, everyone. This is something different than what i usually write. But i just get literal chills whenever I read this and I feel that I can conquer the world, just me and my little boat. </p><p>I hope you find the some positivity and good vibes from this poem that I do too.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Be Forever, Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Be Forever, Mine</p><p>I know, its difficult</p><p>But take my hand</p><p>We will dance through the night</p><p> </p><p>Be Forever, Mine</p><p>I can see your frightened gaze</p><p>But look in my eyes</p><p>All your worries will fade</p><p> </p><p>Be Forever, Mine</p><p>We have so little time together</p><p>But just walk with me</p><p>And the world will slow down</p><p> </p><p>Be Forever, Mine</p><p>I can feel the pressure</p><p>But listen to our song</p><p>Things will get better</p><p> </p><p>We will say to each other</p><p>All our lives</p><p>Till we are finally together</p><p>Be Forever, Mine</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, everyone. I was inspired to write this poem after I watched La La Land for the first time and it made me realize, truly how less time we have with our loved ones. </p><p>So, treasure your moments with them, be your parents, siblings, friends, beloved. Dance with them, sing for them, take walks, go look at the stars, we all know they won't last for long.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am a Queen</p><p>Forever alone, forever free</p><p>I ride my dark Beauty</p><p>With a sword on my waist</p><p>And an armour for a corset</p><p> </p><p>I am a Queen</p><p>Ruling my lands</p><p>I don't need any King</p><p>I am smart and I am strong</p><p>The Owl and the Lion stands on my guard</p><p> </p><p>I am a Queen</p><p>Forever alone, is my curse to be</p><p>Forever free, I hope to be</p><p>In peace, like rain I will prosper your land</p><p>In war, like storm I will wreck your horde</p><p> </p><p>They call out to me</p><p>Some in fear, some in grace, some in love</p><p>But the name that leaves their lips</p><p>Will always be</p><p>The Queen</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, everyone. This poem is to acknowledge all those ambitious women out there who daily judged for their choices and pitied when they fall.</p><p>This is for them to go out there and prove to the world that they are really a Queen and they will never bend the knee. Go and Conquer, fellow Queens.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Unfaithful Lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I fell in love with you<br/>When we fist meet<br/>You were my charming prince<br/>Rescued me from my hurricane<br/>I had an awesome dream<br/>Of a lovely guy<br/>You were a goner then<br/>But i didn't understand</p><p> </p><p>And i made, a mistake<br/>Falling for,  Unfaithful Lover<br/>I got my, heartbreak<br/>Falling for, Unfaithful Lover<br/>You were a goner then<br/>Falling for, Unfaithful Lover<br/>But I didn't understand<br/>And now I am a broken woman</p><p> </p><p>I have a list of mistakes<br/>That you always did<br/>But with your one goofy smile<br/>I shrugged them off my head<br/>You had took me for granted<br/>And I wondered what it meant to you<br/>If I was living or dead</p><p> </p><p>You were a goner then<br/>But I didn't understand<br/>And girls if I am right<br/>He's gonna be a goner forever</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, everyone. This is not exactly a poem, rather a song that  I wrote after I faced a very stingy betrayal from a friend that I thought was a very nice person. </p><p>Beware, nice people hide their demeanour behind a fake smile.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Timeless World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I said that, we will see each other later</p><p>But I didn't knew that, we didn't have forever</p><p>The times spent all night together</p><p>How could I give up those dreams we had</p><p> </p><p>But the time moved on</p><p>And the world surrendered</p><p>Cause' we never had a Timeless World</p><p>And the time moved on</p><p>The movements gave up</p><p>Oh Heaven, just give me this world</p><p> </p><p>Everybody thinks this time will be different</p><p>They say they will be stronger</p><p>But I say, its not a matter of strength</p><p>Cause' times a game we will never win</p><p> </p><p>And the time moved on</p><p>The world surrendered</p><p>Cause' we never had a Timeless World</p><p>The time moved on</p><p>Moments we gave up</p><p>Oh Heaven,  just give me this world</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, everyone. This poem is to remind everyone that time is not ever lasting. So, don't take anything for granted. Anything that you do tomorrow, do it right now. </p><p>Call you Mom, go out with your friends, sleep under the stars, goof off, make each moment count, before you lose it all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Live Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>lay on my deathbed</p><p>Breathing my last</p><p>As I see all my memories</p><p>Good and bad</p><p>All in a glance.</p><p>My life I believe,</p><p>Was not well lived</p><p>There was still room for more</p><p>But, still, here in my last days</p><p>I am filled with hope.</p><p>That in another life,</p><p>In another time,</p><p>We would Live Again</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, everyone. This is the very first poem that wrote when I was 13. This poem is to acknowledge the people who feel that no matter what they do, how much they work or focus or give their time, its never enough. And I just want to let those people do know, that you are doing brilliantly.</p><p>And its okay to leave some things unfinished. But always have hope that someday you could revisit it and complete the way you always intended to.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Silent Tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soft, Silent Tears roll down my cheeks</p><p>Under the starless nights,  alone like the moon</p><p>They fall wishing, they wouldn't.</p><p> </p><p>Just because I am strong,  doesn't mean I can't cry</p><p>Just because I fall,  doesn't mean I can't rise</p><p>But it would be good to,  have you by my side</p><p>For I hate the nights,  when these lonely tears fly</p><p> </p><p>I am good and brave and strong</p><p>But still these tears fly</p><p>I couldn't stop them</p><p>Even if I tried</p><p> </p><p>So, I hoped, they would take me some place</p><p>That felt as celestial </p><p>As the pain that the first atom felt at being born</p><p>And the pain I feel as long as you are gone</p><p> </p><p>The soft, Silent Tears that roll down my cheeks</p><p>I wish they would take me some place far, far away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, everyone. I wrote this poem to remember my worst memory. </p><p>I stood in a corner crying in front of my family, hoping that one of them would take me in their arms and hold me. But the looks on their faces broke my heart. They looked at me like they were disgusted with me. Like they didn't want anything to do with me.</p><p>Like they just didn't care. </p><p>And it broke my heart, because I needed them and they turned me away. And so, I wished that my tears, who were the only ones with me, would somehow give me same the comfort and protection that I needed from my family. </p><p>Now, I just don't even try to hide my tears. There's no point. No One Cares.</p><p>I'm sorry there wasn't exactly anything positive to take away from this poem, but I just wanted someone to care.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Fall of the Gods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Where the flowers once bloomed,</p><p>Now the land lies barren.</p><p>When the moon and stars descended</p><p>Down from heaven,</p><p>To cherish you and celebrate</p><p>But now even the sun doesn't shine.</p><p>And hides behind those grey clouds</p><p>As grey as my life had become,</p><p>Without you</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, everyone. This poem is to acknowledge that even a single mistake can turn the crowd against you. It doesn't matter how many competition you won, how many percentages you scored or how popular you are. </p><p>That one mistake will bring down your perfect life and there will be nothing that you can do about it but wait for it to pass.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Under the Moon-lit Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Under the Moon Lit Sky</p><p>Where stars like diamond shines bright</p><p>There lies a man</p><p>A book in his hand</p><p>He scribbles something in it.</p><p>But wouldn't show it to the world</p><p>If he was asked.</p><p> </p><p>Under the Moon Lit Sky</p><p>Where rain like pearls fell down</p><p>There lies a girl</p><p>Graceful and poised.</p><p>She dances like the wind.</p><p>But couldn't tell it to the world </p><p>Even if she tried.</p><p> </p><p>Under the Moon  Lit Sky</p><p>Where birds like melody sang</p><p>There lies a boy</p><p>A six string on his hand</p><p>He sang like an night-angel on a lonely night</p><p>But daren't  play it to the world </p><p>Though he wants.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, everyone. I just wanted to share this poem to acknowledge that there are some many artist out there who are so talented but do not practice their art because of various reasons. Like not getting the approval from their family, not given any chance to show their art or because they are very shy.</p><p>And I just want to tell you all that do what you love. You would have never felt more free.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Not Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Together,  but not still</p><p>Meant to be,  with you.</p><p>There's  still a void in me</p><p>I'd hope it would fill</p><p>When I got you</p><p>But this hole just got big.</p><p> </p><p>Neither love nor care</p><p>No hate or affair</p><p>Nothing fits just right</p><p>You are the missing piece of the heart</p><p>But it just doesn't feel right.</p><p> </p><p>Will it get better with time</p><p>Or just more worse.</p><p>I don't think i am ready</p><p>For another surprise.</p><p>Now, I just want to go back to normal</p><p>When it felt right </p><p>To be in your arms.</p><p> </p><p>But that normal is gone</p><p>And so is your touch.</p><p>You are here here,  by my side</p><p>And yet not so much.</p><p>Meant to be with you</p><p>But not still,  together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, everyone. This poem reflects the confusion and anxiety that we all feel at any moment of our life. We feel that somethings missing but you can't place it. People tell us that we have no reason to be sad. But only we understand the turmoil in our hearts.</p><p>And, if you guys feel this turmoil too, then I hope you get what you are missing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Shadow in my Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's a shadow that</p><p>Follows me around</p><p>I'm a prisoner,  just</p><p>Wishing to break out.</p><p>Its lurking in the ground</p><p>Feels scary,</p><p>But life just gets about.</p><p> </p><p>There's a shadow that</p><p>Stands by my side</p><p>Is it a villain or</p><p>Hero in disguise.</p><p>Can't feel it</p><p>Its somewhere close by</p><p>Feels nothing,</p><p>But life just gets about.</p><p> </p><p>There's a shadow that</p><p>Whispers in my sleep</p><p>I like it</p><p>But I don't admit .</p><p>Can't know it,</p><p>Its all in the past</p><p>Feels alright,</p><p>And life just gets about.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, everyone. This poem is for those people who cant help but feel that their past still lingers around them affecting their present. And it might scare you, but its okay because over time, this feelings starts being familiar and it no longer bothers you.</p><p>You learn to embrace your past and live with it, instead of forgetting it. Its darkness has never seemed more beautiful to you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A Picture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had a picture in my mind.</p><p>I keep on staring</p><p>And it smiles</p><p>Two boys, two girls,</p><p>My family</p><p>And stars shining in the back.</p><p> </p><p>I had a picture in my hand.</p><p>We are both together</p><p>And you smile.</p><p>My love in your eyes</p><p>And me in your arms,</p><p>And the future keeps rolling by.</p><p> </p><p>I had a picture in my heart.</p><p>When I am old</p><p>And we are sadly, apart</p><p>The view, its picturesque</p><p>In my eyes</p><p>And its the,  last picture of my life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, everyone. This poem kind of denotes the kind of life I want to have. Picturesque. With lots of memories. I am not afraid of dying alone, I am just afraid of not having good memories with me when I die.</p><p>So, live your life in such a way that in the end all you see is a beautiful picture.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Blissful Ignorance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>walk past your door</p><p>Hoping you would see me.</p><p>I wait outside till the sun sets</p><p>Wishing you would smile at me,</p><p>Like the free birds do at the dimming sun.</p><p> </p><p>But you were lost</p><p>In your dream world</p><p>Not able to see</p><p>Your admirer</p><p> </p><p>Maybe you weren't looking</p><p>Or just seeing, but not knowing.</p><p>It maybe the thousand reasons</p><p>Why I stood alone</p><p>At the balcony</p><p>As alone as the moon feels</p><p>Every night.</p><p> </p><p>But the most impressive reason,</p><p>While I sought your affection</p><p>Others smiled at your,</p><p>Blissful Ignorance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, everyone. This poem is for the ones whose romances ended before it ever started. And for all the boys(and girls) who just don't see the signs.</p><p>Well, we move on.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. That Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was the time<br/>When we were still young and naïve.<br/>I took a photo<br/>And thought there would be many more,<br/>Down the road.</p><p> </p><p>This was the time<br/>When we were still happy and safe.<br/>I wrote a letter<br/>To tell my friends,<br/>That there will be many more,<br/>Up ahead.</p><p> </p><p>Now, six years have past<br/>And I know that<br/>Those letters and that photo,<br/>Would not come.<br/>But, would forever remain<br/>In my heart.</p><p> </p><p>This was the time<br/>When we were alone and afraid.<br/>My hearts beats fast,<br/>As my cheeks become warm.<br/>And I let go <br/>Of the time,<br/>When we were so wrong.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, everyone. Today its been 6 years to the day when I left my hometown and all of my friends. We were so determined that we would not let the distance and the time keep us apart. We were naïve, really. </p><p>We were each others strength. Just knowing that we all were just a phone call away was a comfort that I no longer have. And it was so scary to let go them.</p><p>And even though they still remain in my heart, that strength is gone. And now, I feel so afraid.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, everyone. This poem is to acknowledge all the ones out in the world who feel trapped in their own house, but would still miss it very much and cannot imagine anything bad happening it to. </p><p>This ones is for those who have conflicting feelings about about their home.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>